


Times a changing.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Times [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer speaks to his father about something.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124303
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Times a changing.

Lucifer stood there with all his brothers, sisters, Linda, Chloe, Dan, and his father of course as well too.

Michael stood there looking from his brothers and sisters who weren’t smiling at him. His eyes flicked back to his twin. “Dad’s favorite.”

“Why because I make people see their deepest desires while you make them see their deepest fears?” Lucifer shook his head at his twin. “I blamed father how people see me when it was you this whole time Michael.” He shook his head slightly. “I think you should go to one of the cells in hell until you learn your lesson as I learned out here in the real world.”

“I will make hell rise up against you, brother,” Michael said with a smirk. “That will be my gift to you and your toy.” He said eyeing Chloe.

Before Lucifer moved towards his twin when Mazikeen smacked Michael upside his head. “I will go and keep my brothers and sisters from turning against their true king.” She pointed at Lucifer. “True king your just a want to be Michael Saint.” She turned and looked at Lucifer. “I owe you. I know it’s what my mother would have done if she was here as well.”

Gabriel and Castiel stepped forward and grabbed Michael by his arms. “You’re coming with us brother.”

Michael was gone before he could put up too much of a fight over the whole thing while a couple of his other brothers followed after the group.

Mazikeen smiled at Linda. “Thank you, my friend.” She looked at Chloe. “Take care of our king my queen of hell.” She winked at Chloe before she looked at Amendiael. “Can you give me a lift home?”

Amendiael nodded his head before he poofed them away.

Linda wiped the tears away.

Dan looked around the group as all the angels returned. “The devil can’t stay on earth can he?”

God didn’t say anything on the subject he just looked at his youngest son. “What are you going to do about your twin my son?”

Lucifer looked at his father. “I know I could torture him in hell until the end of time. It is in my right as the king of hell.” He shook his head slightly. “But I don’t like that idea it doesn’t bring me any joy on that thought.” He reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “To tell you the truth father I don’t know when or if I can ever forgive Michael for what he has done to not just me to basically all of his siblings as well as the humans too.”

God nodded his head slightly over the whole thing. “I can understand my son. As they say, time heals all wounds.” He walked over and hugged him tightly. “I will be back in a few days so we may speak alone.” He said stepping back from Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded his head. “As you wish father.”

Chloe walked up beside Lucifer and took a hold of his hand. “Sir where he goes I go when my time is up.” She smiled softly as she looked up at Lucifer. “I love your son even if he’s never said those words to me yet.” She said looking back to God.

God smirked softly seeing the annoyed look his son gave his girl. “Duly noted dear. And a King always needs his Queen on his throne or his bed too.” He nodded his head slightly before he vanished along with the other siblings too.

Dan looked at Lucifer. “What are you going to do now?”

Lucifer sighed softly. “I don’t really know as my father has said. No one needs to stay in hell to keep the demons there. I can only guess what he has done. But I hope the so-called lesson I was to learn I have learned it.” He pulled Chloe into his arms gently. “For a while, I will be worried that Michael has broken out of his cell. But I think that can be understandable for all he has put me through too.”

Chloe reached up and ran her fingers across his hand slowly.

Dan nodded his head. “Who do you still feel like Samael or Lucifer still?”

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I never really thought about it before.”

Chloe turned and looked up at him. “You don’t have to decide right away on that front Lucifer. But to us you are Lucifer but to your brothers and sisters you are Samael.”

Lucifer looked down at her. “And what one do you love?”

Chloe smiled softly. “Whatever one that loves me and says it and means it too.”

Lucifer gapped at her as he heard Dan chuckling over the whole thing along with Amendiael. He gave her a rather wicked smirk his devilishly handsome smirk. “Maybe I should punish you in front of all of them?”

Dan, Linda, and Amendiael quickly left then. “Not our thing.”

Chloe pinched him in the side. “But truthfully Lucifer you don’t have to decide to change your name back or not. Just know I love you and wherever you go I am going to be there sometime later to help you keep in line.”

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips before he kissed her temple. “I expect nothing less the Queen of my heart and immortal soul.”

Chloe laughed softly. “Good answer.” She said before she leaned into him the rest of the night.

A few days later Lucifer walked out onto the balcony and walked to the edge before he closed his eyes as he looked up skywards.

“You have decided to change your name again son?” God asked from behind Lucifer.

Lucifer turned and looked at his father and smiled softly. “Going back to being Samael if that is alright with you father?”

God smiled as he walked up to his son. “More than alright my son. Can we sit and talk?”

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he walked his father to a chair and sat down across from him. “I haven’t told Chloe about the name change though but I think she will be okay with it.”

“Most likely son you will always be Lucifer to her and her daughter. But that isn’t what I want to talk to you about. Lilith didn’t poof out she did pass on.” God said simply.

“Where did you put her then father?” Lucifer said simply.

“Keeping her children in line and keeping them there as well. But she did tell me before she went if you ever find your true love you should give her that ring.” God said pointing to the ring. “If a mortal wears it then they should become immortal. But if you decide to ask her to be your wife you might want a different ring for that one son.”

“I will ask her father that asks if she wants the ring not the other I think one question first then the other,” Lucifer said simply. “Anything else father?”

God nodded his head slightly. “Well, this is a two-parter anyway. One, you have been pardon and are allowed to return home. And two I want you to take over as the new God. The world may not need the king of hell anymore. But they will always need someone like me. Besides out of all your brothers and sisters. Only you and Michael are on the same level as me. And I’m no spring chicken anymore son.” God sighed softly. “You should speak to Chloe in on this matter. She should have some say. But even if she doesn’t want the ring she will go where ever you are.”

Lucifer smiled softly at that. “I am sure Paul took that rather well on that subject.” He said with a chuckle. “But even if I don’t…”

“You are still pardoned son don’t worry your head on that matter.” God stood up and kissed Lucifer on his cheek. “My baby boy.” He said before he walked off as he vanished from sight.

Lucifer just watched his father until he vanished before he sat there for a long while until his phone buzzed and he looked down at it. He sent out a text to everyone telling them to meet him there when they can all slip away.

Three hours later everyone started to show up to meet with him. Everyone was watching Lucifer quietly.

Chloe was the first one to speak up to him. “Is everything alright Chloe?”

Lucifer swallowed before he spoke. “Depends on how you see being pardon by my father?”

Amendiael stood their shocked. “Father finally pardoned you?”

Lucifer nodded his head.

Everyone but Chloe hugged him.

“What does this mean for hell?” Chloe asked not wanting to bring their feelings into the mix right now.

Lucifer smiled softly. “I won’t have to go down and rain over it. But if the natives get restless then I will have to step in unless I take my father’s offer.”

Linda looked at him. “What to become the new God?” She said laughing softly. “Sorry, just a funny thought on the matter.”

Lucifer wasn’t laughing at the others. What annoyed him was the fact his brother was laughing at him. “You know of someone powerful enough and strong enough to handle our father’s powers Amendiael who isn’t currently in a cell in hell?”

Dan looked at him. “At least your pardon even if you don’t take your father’s job from him?”

Lucifer nodded his head. “Yes. And I was thinking if I go back home I would go back to my old name.”

Amendiael smiled softly. “That will make dad happy and unnerve the rest of the siblings.”

Lucifer laughed softly after he thought about it for a while. “True.”

Chloe stood quietly near him as everyone congrats him and left to go do their own thing or pick up Trixie.

“I love you,” Lucifer said simply when they were finally alone.

Chloe stood there blinking before she turned and looked at him. “What did you say?”

Lucifer pulled her up against him before he tilted her chin up. “You heard me.” He said placing her hands over his heart.

Chloe leaned up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “And what are you going to do about your mortal girlfriend when you become the new God?”

Lucifer smirked as he easily picked her up in his hands. “You mean besides keeping her tied to my bed?” He couldn’t help the wicked grin on his face.

“Lucifer?” Chloe said trying to sound annoyed at him.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “I will find a way to make you my Goddess yes immortal wife.”

“Are you asking me to marry you Lucifer or are you just teasing me again like always?” Chloe asked slightly annoyed.

Lucifer smiled at her as he sat down on the bed with her on his lap. “I’m asking you.” He said pulling off the ring that Lillith breathed her immortality into. “To become my wife, my bride, my queen, my goddess, my first love, my everything Chloe Decker. Will you marry me?”

Chloe held out her hand to him. “What does the king of hell thinks if I do this?” She said trying to hold back the tears as she leaned up and kissed him deeply on his lips before she pulled back to smile at him.

Lucifer had a slow smile on his lips as he looked at her. “That he will never let you go.”

Chloe smiled softly as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Taking your father up on his offer is totally up to you. But I will stand by your side if you do or don’t.”

Lucifer took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. “We can think of that ring as a gift. While we get a regular engagement ring and later wedding ring. It is only fair don’t you think so?”

Chloe nodded her head slightly. “True.” She said before she slipped away and headed towards his bedroom.

Lucifer watched her walk for a bit before he got and followed after her into his bedroom.

Elsewhere a portal opened up as two people walked through it into the alleyway. “So this is where the devil resides now?”

The other person looked at the other person. “Yes. Just keep up with me and whatever you don’t use your powers.”

The person sighed. “Fine though the other part of my power I can’t help with.” She said before she started to walk towards Lux.

The other person chuckled softly before they caught up with them. “Time to catch the devil.”

Before they both started to sing. “Can you hear the wind that's howling  
Through the concrete trees  
Got you praying on your knees  
In the face of danger, we're all brave  
'Til the gun goes bang, bang, bang  
It's a cruel, cruel world  
No mercy left, yeah it's a cruel, cruel world  
It'll break your heart and burn you down, down, down  
Don't ever doubt that it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh it's a cruel, cruel world  
Smoke will turn your soul to black  
If you let it in  
So close the door, confess your sins  
Oh, when I was younger, it was on roses  
Now they're dead and gone away  
It's a cruel, cruel world  
No mercy left, yeah it's a cruel, cruel world  
It'll break your heart and burn you down, down, down  
Don't ever doubt that it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh, can you help me?  
Oh, can you help me out?  
Don't know who I can trust right now  
Oh, can you help me?  
Oh, can you help me out?  
Oh  
It's a cruel, cruel world  
It's a cruel, cruel world  
No mercy left, yeah it's a cruel, cruel world  
It'll break your heart and burn you down, down, down  
Don't ever doubt that it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh, it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh, it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh, it's a cruel, cruel world  
Oh, it's a cruel, cruel world.” Before they smirked to themselves over the whole thing singing Cruel world by Tommee Profitt. They kept on waking as they kept on humming the song as they went.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask who those people are in the end. If you ask me nicely I will keep going with the series and then you will know.


End file.
